


Meu

by bnhaikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnhaikyuu/pseuds/bnhaikyuu
Summary: "Você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha."





	Meu

O céu estava estrelado naquela noite de final de março. O vento gelado fazia as flores se moverem rápido, enquanto um certo garoto observava-as silenciosamente, com os pensamentos longe dali. 

Kei mantinha os olhos em um girassol grande e bonito ao seu lado esquerdo. Aquela flor lembrava-o de alguém que poderia estar do seu lado agora, mas que por pura estupidez do loiro, deveria estar em casa, dormindo. 

Seus dedos longos e finos deslizavam pelo copo pequeno e largo em sua mão direita, tentando seguir a música alta que tocava atrás de si em vão. 

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, muito longe dali. Mais precisamente em alguém. Alguém com cabelos castanhos escuros longos e macios, com olhos da mesma tonalidade, que se fechavam quando o mesmo sorria. Alguém com sardas que cobriam não só seu rosto, mas seu corpo todo. Alguém que Kei havia magoado profundamente havia duas semanas. 

Fechou os olhos e levou o copo até os lábios, virando-o e sentindo o gosto amargo da bebida alcoólica.

Não fazia ideia de quantos já tinha bebido naquela noite, mas estava aproveitando a oportunidade. Ele não tinha o hábito de beber, apenas quando estava estressado ou magoado, e naquele momento, estava os dois. 

Kei passou os dedos por sua têmpora e apertou-a, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Pensou que deveria estar dentro daquela casa de festa, comemorando o início da vida de casado de seu irmão, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era o quão fracassado era. 

Virou o corpo, olhando para a festa que acontecia a alguns metros de distância e suspirou. Estavam todos felizes e animados demais para percebê-lo ali. Nem mesmo seu irmão, Akiteru, tinha percebido. 

Sentiu-se um pouco melhor. Não queria ter que passar por um interrogatório do irmão agora, já tinha bastado Saeko e ele perguntando onde Tadashi estava. 

Kei teve que sorrir forçadamente e dizer que o namorado não estava sentindo-se bem, mas que tinha mandado um grande abraço e felicidade aos noivos. 

Ele soube pela expressão que passou pelo rosto do irmão que Akiteru não tinha comprado aquela desculpa fiada, mas percebeu que ele preferiu fingir deixar-se enganar. 

Saeko pareceu decepcionada. Ela estava linda naquele vestido longo e branco, cheio de brilhantes. Cada detalhe dela parecia brilhar, e Kei sentia-se feliz por seu irmão tê-la encontrado. Gostava de sua cunhada e a achava uma pessoa engraçada e boa, que tinha tudo para fazer Akiteru feliz. 

— Ei, Tsukishima! – a voz já meio embriagada de Tanaka Ryuunosuke, o irmão mais novo de Saeko o chamou. Ele estava com a gravata desarrumada e a blusa aberta. Chikara, seu namorado, estava do seu lado. – Onde está o Yamaguchi mesmo? 

Tsukishima estalou a língua e olhou para o garoto mais velho. Não ia muito com a cara do garoto. Nunca foi. Admirava Ennoshita por aguenta-lo. 

— Tadashi está se sentindo mal. Ele está em casa. – respondeu de mau humor e pode ver, de canto de olho, que Chikara o encarava. Ou ele mentia mal demais ou realmente estava na cara o que tinha acontecido.

— Eh?! Ontem mesmo eu vi ele na rua com aquele tal de Shimada! – uma veia saltou na testa de Tsukishima e ele levantou-se. Sentia que ia quebrar aquele copo. – Eu disse algo errado?

Kei preferiu não responder, apenas começou a andar para dentro da casa. Encontraria seu irmão e Saeko, se despediria e iria pra casa. Ele não precisava saber de Tadashi saindo com Shimada. Não mesmo. 

Ele sabia que o homem de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis era um grande amigo de seu namorado, mas Kei não era nada idiota, e via perfeitamente a forma como o outro olhava para Tadashi. Dava nojo só de pensar que Shimada poderia se aproveitar da inocência e fragilidade de Yamaguchi. 

Encontrou seu irmão na pista de dança. Akiteru já estava com alguns botões da camisa abertos, e Saeko usava um vestido branco mais curto. Eles dançavam felizes, rindo e interagindo com os convidados. 

— Nii-san! – chamou, tendo que aumentar a voz por causa da música. 

— Kei! O que foi?! – perguntou descontraído e Tsukishima sorriu.

— Já estou indo embora. A festa foi incrível, e o casamento lindo. Desejo tudo de melhor pra vocês. – ele percebeu que Saeko agora também prestava atenção no que dizia.

— Mas já vai embora, cunhadinho? – a loira perguntou, rindo animadamente.

— Estou preocupado com Tadashi, além do mais, disse que não chegaria tão tarde. – a mentira soou de forma estranha por sua língua; talvez fosse porque ele queria que fosse real.

— Bom, se é assim... Obrigada por ter vindo! Quero que seja nosso primeiro convidado na casa nova! E dessa vez, não aceito te ver longe de Yamaguchi! – gritou sua cunhada, o puxando para um abraço. 

Seu coração doeu com aquelas palavras. Ele não sabia qual era sua situação atual com Tadashi. Não queria que aquele fosse o ponto final na relação incrível que tinham desenvolvido através do tempo. 

— Claro, claro. Pode deixar. – saiu do abraço e sorriu novamente. Dessa vez, Akiteru que o abraçou. 

— Seja lá o que aconteceu, concerte. Vocês se amam. – Akiteru falou em seu ouvido, e Kei o olhou surpreso. Seu irmão sempre sabia o que dizer, e era por isso que o amava tanto. 

— Até mais! – acenou e começou a mover-se entre os corpos dançantes em seu caminho. Parecia que nunca conseguiria sair daquele local de tão lotado que estava.

Felizmente, chegou até a portaria. Despediu-se dos seguranças e começou a andar pelas ruas ainda despertas. 

Pegou o celular para ver as horas, mas acabou perdendo-se em pensamentos quando viu sua tela de bloqueio. 

A foto foi tirada por Hinata, e nela, eles estavam abraçados. Yamaguchi tinha as bochechas vermelhas, e Tsukishima mostrava um de seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros. 

A fotografia foi tirada no aniversário de Tadashi no ano passado, e desde aquele dia, Kei nunca mais a tirou dali. Gostava da imagem e da emoção que transmitia.

O horário mudou. Eram quatro da manhã, e as ruas de Tóquio ainda estavam completamente acordadas. 

Parou por um minuto e olhou novamente para a foto. 

Talvez o que faria agora seria loucura, mas vendo aquela imagem e sentindo seu coração bater acelerado, começou a correr até a casa de Tadashi. 

Não era exatamente perto de onde se encontrava, mas não se importou. Precisava ter seu Yamaguchi de volta. Precisava dizer que o amava, e que era a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por ter pensado que poderia conseguir viver sem o menor. 

A briga tinha começado ali, naquele assunto. Tsukishima achava que estava virando um dependente de Yamaguchi. Estava perdidamente apaixonado, como uma garota de colegial. Sentia falta do garoto todos os minutos que estavam longe; queria sempre estar tocando-o, mesmo que fossem pequenos centímetros de pele; precisava saber que o menor estava bem e confortável; e o pior: sentia um ciúmes horrível. E aquilo o assustava. Fazia-o literalmente tremer de medo, e por causa daquilo, disse coisas horríveis a Tadashi. Uma delas foi que poderia viver sem ele. Porém, olhando seu estado, ele sabia que não poderia. E nem queria.

Faziam duas semanas, mas pareciam anos. Ele só queria ter Yamaguchi em seus braços de novo. Ele rezava para que o outro ainda o quisesse. 

Quando chegou até o prédio do menor e se identificou, correu para as escadas e em segundos, estava em frente a porta de número 230. 

Respirou fundo e apertou a campainha. 

Esperou alguns minutos e começou a ficar ansioso. 

Yamaguchi provavelmente estaria dormindo, e Kei sabia como o namorado tinha um sono pesado. 

Estava começando a se conformar que Tadashi não acordaria quando a porta foi aberta e a face sonolenta e sardenta do menor apareceu. 

Os olhos se arregalaram e ele passou a mão pela boca. 

— T-Tsukki? – perguntou surpreso, e Tsukishima ficou feliz por ele ainda o chamar pelo apelido. 

— Tadashi. – o nome soava bonito em sua voz. Ele amava dizer aquele nome. E amava o dono do mesmo. – Tadashi, eu sinto muito. Sei que disse que conseguia ficar sem você, e... Eu tentei, mas fazem apenas duas semanas e... 

Tadashi sorriu calmamente. 

— Primeiramente, você tem que entrar. Está congelando e seu nariz está vermelho. Venha, entre. – ele deu espaço para o maior e Tsukki teve certeza que não era apenas seu nariz que estava vermelho no momento. 

— Desculpe pela intromissão... – falou baixinho enquanto tirava os sapatos e ficava apenas de meias. – Yamaguchi...

— Nós podemos conversar sobre isso depois, primeiro você vai tomar um banho. – falou, puxando sua mão. O contraste das mãos quentinhas do menor o fizeram estremecer. 

— Mas...

— Por favor. – Yamaguchi o olhou e ele sentiu-se um idiota enquanto assentia. Era apenas ele o olhar que toda sua força de vontade ia embora e Tsukishima via-se como um cachorrinho. O amor realmente fazia as pessoas ficarem patéticas. 

Kei apenas seguiu o amante pelo apartamento, enfim chegando ao banheiro espaçoso. Estava tudo do mesmo jeito de antes, até mesmo a blusa que deixou pendurada na porta. Aquilo fez seu coração doer. Conhecia Yamaguchi bem o bastante pra saber que ele não tinha conseguido mudar as coisas de lugar, pelo menos, não agora. 

— Eu vou pegar umas roupas que estavam na lavandaria quando você... – a frase foi morrendo e sua expressão foi se fechando. – Eu já volto. 

O cômodo ficou silencioso. A mente de Tsukishima gritava, dizendo que ele era a pessoa mais estúpida de todo o universo. Ele sabia daquilo, mas, queria mudar. E estava tentando agora mesmo, naquele banheiro frio. 

— Voltei! Acho que essas vão te esquentar por hoje. – ele segurava um conjunto de moletom cinza. – Hm... Eu vou sair agora... 

Assim que entregou a peça de roupa, Tadashi fechou a porta e Tsukishima pode ouvir o suspiro longo e pesado que o menor soltou. 

O maior ligou o chuveiro e depois de se despir, entrou no box, sentindo a água quente entrar em contato com sua pele. Era reconfortante e fazia-o parar de tremer. Ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava com frio até aquele momento. 

Pensava em que palavras dizer a Tadashi. Como começaria dizendo tudo o que sentia? Ele era péssimo em questões de demonstrar sentimentos. 

Sua cabeça começou a doer e talvez, ele só precisasse dormir. Quando acordasse, sóbrio, no outro dia, falaria com o namorado e eles decidiriam o que fazer. 

Fechou o registro depois de terminar de se lavar, e saiu do box, logo se aprontando o mais rápido que podia para sair dali. No momento, tudo o que queria era sua cama. 

Assim que saiu do banheiro quente por conta do banho, seu corpo se arrepiou. Tinha esquecido-se como o apartamento que dividiam era frio. Dez vezes pior no inverno.

Pensou que encontraria o namorado na sala, mas apenas o barulho do aquecedor era ouvido. Foi então em todos os outros cômodos, e nada. Apenas faltava o quarto onde dormiam. 

Engoliu em seco e abriu a porta, encontrando o quarto em uma penumbra. Na cama de casal, no meio do quarto, estava Yamaguchi adormecido.

Observou o corpo médio deitado confortavelmente entre milhares de travesseiros e sentiu seu coração se aquecer, fazendo-o se sentir quente. Aquela era uma cena tão pura e adorável que o fez sorrir de leve. 

Sentou-se do lado da cama com delicadeza e deixou seus olhos vagarem pelas costas do garoto ao seu lado. 

A barra da camisa que usava estava levantada perto de sua cintura, deixando várias sardas visíveis. Kei as adorava, enquanto Tadashi as odiava. 

Ele entendia. Afinal, foi por conta de bullies que se conheceram. 

Tadashi dizia que eram apenas erros genéticos, que estavam ali só para atrapalha-lo. Aquilo era tão patético. Kei gostava de admira-las. Não via como aqueles pontinhos que pareciam constelações serem erros. Eram perfeitos, e deixavam Yamaguchi mais perfeito do que já era. 

Sem pensar, seus dedos tocaram a cintura do menor, passando-os por cima das sardas, pensando em constelações enormes. 

Lembrava de quanto eram menores, e Tadashi deixava-o desenhar as constelações em seus braços. Era uma das atividades preferidas de Tsukki. A pele de Yamaguchi era fina e quente, com uma tonalidade mais escura. Era bonita e gostosa de tocar. 

Continuou a passar seus dedos, e deixou-os subir para as costas do mesmo, levantando sua blusa calmamente. 

Fazia algum tempo que não admirava os pontinhos adoráveis no corpo de seu namorado. 

— T-Tsukki? O-O quê você está fazendo? – a voz de Yamaguchi estava sonolenta, e quando Kei o encarou, viu que seu rosto estava vermelho, deixando suas sardas ainda mais aparentes. 

— Eu nunca entendi por quê você não gosta de suas sardas. Quer dizer, o bullying foi horrível, eu sei, mas, Tadashi, você é tão lindo. – disse, voltando a afagar as costas do menor, agora com as duas mãos, quase como uma massagem. 

O rosto de Yamaguchi agora estava umas cinco vezes mais vermelho. Ele ficava tão incrivelmente adorável quando corava. 

— Você é perfeito, e as suas sardas estão aqui só pra te deixar ainda mais. – sussurrou e abaixou-se, dando um beijo lento na cintura do menor, que tremeu. – Eu te amo. 

O maior começou a levantar a blusa de Tadashi, ficando sentado em cima de suas pernas. Seus dedos passavam pela pele exposta, coberta de sardas. 

Umedeceu seus lábios e abaixou-se novamente. Beijou cada pequena parte das costas do menor, dizendo o quanto ele era lindo e incrível, e não deveria odiar suas constelações. 

— Você é a minha estrela, Tadashi, aquele que sempre me guia. – sussurrou contra os ombros do menor, que agora tinha tirado totalmente sua camisa. – Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Tadashi. Me desculpe por ser um idiota. 

— Tsukki... – um gemido abafado saiu pelos lábios de Tadashi e Tsukki se afastou, segurando a cintura do menor e virando-o para ficar de frente. 

O rosto estava mais vermelho que antes, e lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo canto de seus olhos. 

Kei beijou as lágrimas, e depois todo o rosto do menor, ainda segurando sua cintura. 

— Tadashi. – sussurrou contra a boca dele. – Me deixe amar você. 

Yamaguchi tremeu novamente, e retirou os óculos de Tsukki, deixando-os em cima da mesa perto da cama. Ele acariciou seu rosto e puxou-o para mais perto, colando seus lábios. 

O selar de lábios evoluiu para algo mais quente, com mais toques e língua. Estavam entregues totalmente ao beijo quase desesperado. Sentiam falta um do outro e queriam ter o máximo de contato físico. 

Tsukishima agora beijava carinhosamente o pescoço de Tadashi. Deixava algumas marcas, mas nada agressivo ou depressa. Queria que tudo fosse calmo, para matar sua saudade. 

As mãos quentes de Yamaguchi estavam em seus cabelos, afagando-os, mas logo desceram para suas costas e começaram a puxar sua blusa, que foi retirada logo em seguida. 

Encararam-se por alguns instantes. Kei fazia carinho no rosto molhado por lágrimas do namorado, enquanto Tadashi sorria. 

— Eu amo você. – Tsukki sussurrou pela terceira vez naquela noite e o sorriso que tanto gostava estava nos lábios do menor. 

— Eu amo você também, Tsukki. 

O coração de Tsukishima acelerou-se, e ele voltou a beijar o namorado. Nunca se cansaria do contato de seus lábios movendo-se em sincronia. Assim como não conseguia cansar-se dos barulhos que Tadashi fazia. Eram viciantes. 

As unhas curtas de Tadashi desciam por suas costas, e ele tinha começado a mover seu quadril. 

Tsukki conseguia sentia o quanto o namorado estava animado, e aquilo fez seu corpo tremer e seu primeiro gemido da noite foi ouvido, abafado pelos lábios do parceiro. 

O maior começou a passar as mãos grandes pelo tronco desnudo do menor, até chegarem a seus mamilos despertos. Apertou-os, vendo as costas de Tadashi se arquearem enquanto seus lábios ainda estavam colados. 

Separaram-se e Tsukki voltou a beijar o pescoço do menor, chupando uma parte, deixando-a vermelha. Seus dedos nunca paravam de se mover, e Tadashi arfava. 

— P-Por favor, Tsukki... – ele estava tremendo e suando, enquanto tudo o que Kei tinha foi foi toca-lo de leve e beija-lo. Um sorriso malicioso cresceu nos lábios do loiro.

— Eu disse que ia te amar, Tadashi. Não precisamos ter presa. – sussurrou sobre as clavículas do menor, dando beijinhos rápidos em toda a extensão. 

Yamaguchi soltou um resmungo, fechando os olhos com força, deixando seu namorado provocá-lo. 

Kei deixava beijos molhados por todo o torso no menor. Às vezes, dava algumas mordidas de leve, para logo passar sua língua por cima, descendo cada vez mais ao destino que sabia ser o especial de Tadashi. 

Seus lábios finalmente chegaram a barra da calça do namorado, que sussurrou um "ah... sim..." de leve, fazendo o maior rir baixinho. 

Retirou a calça com lentidão, vendo os quadris finos de Tadashi se mexerem. Sorriu novamente, e segurou a perna direita do namorado, começando a beija-la. Logo, estava na coxa, passando a língua e os dentes com delicadeza. 

Subiu sua cabeça e passou a língua pelo falo ereto por cima da cueca. Continuou, vendo as reações incríveis do ser abaixo de si.

— E-Eh?! – o rosto de Tadashi não era mais a única coisa vermelha. Seus ombros e pescoço também estavam corados, e Tsukishima sorriu. 

Voltou para a coxa do outro, mas agora a esquerda. Realizou tudo o que tinha feito na outra, com uma lentidão ainda maior. 

— Tsukki! – Yamaguchi gemeu ansioso, e Kei sentiu seu membro pulsar. Por mais que gostasse de provocar seu namorado, aquilo também era uma tentação para si mesmo. 

Levantou-se, ficando de pé ao lado da cama, retirando o resto de suas roupas e voltando para cima de Tadashi, que o observava com desejo nos olhos. 

Retirou a última peça do corpo do namorado e suspirou, voltando a beijar o mais novo. 

Yamaguchi segurou sua mão e separou o beijo, colocando os dedos longos em sua boca, começando uma sucção rápida. 

O rosto e pescoço de Kei ficaram vermelhos enquanto observava, maravilhado, a cena. Sentia-se cada vez mais excitado, mas também nervoso. Aquela não era a primeira vez deles, porém, tinha um sentimento parecido. Tsukki queria ser o melhor para Yamaguchi. Queria ser o único a fazê-lo feliz e chorar de prazer. 

Puxou seus dedos lentamente, vendo um fio de saliva uni-los à boca de Tadashi. Suspirou e substituiu seus dedos por seus lábios. 

O beijo pareceu distrair Yamaguchi, fazendo Kei ficar entre suas pernas, puxando-as para o lado. Tocou a coxa do menor de leve, e desceu seus dedos, encontrando a entrada do mesmo, e pressionando o primeiro dedo com cuidado. 

Ouviu o menor soltar um gemido de surpresa e dor. 

Beijou-o com mais força, mexendo seu dedo lentamente e com cuidado. 

Quando percebeu que estava mais relaxado, adicionou o segundo dedo, fazendo movimentos dentro do local apertado. Yamaguchi tremia, e separou seus lábios, segurando seus ombros e fechando os olhos. 

— Vai melhorar, eu juro. – sussurrou quando adicionou o terceiro dedo, vendo Tadashi gemer e se contorcer. – Eu vou ser o melhor pra você, Tadashi. 

— E-Eu confio em você, Tsukki. – respondeu entre suspiros. – Eu... te amo. 

Tsukishima voltou a beijar o rosto do namorado, sentindo-o sorrir. 

— Está tudo bem, Tsukki. Você... pode... – Tadashi não conseguiu terminar a fala, pois sentia-se envergonhado demais. Mas Tsukki entendeu. 

— Se você se sentir mal, me diga. 

— Tsukki, essa não é a nossa primeira vez. Eu vou ficar bem. – ele respondeu, rindo um pouco da vermelhidão que tomou conta do rosto do maior. 

Retirou seus dedos com delicadeza, e Tadashi abriu mais suas pernas, ainda com um rubor intenso nas bochechas. 

Tsukishima posicionou-se, segurando a cintura do menor, acariciando-a, e por fim, penetrando-o. 

Um gemido ficou preso em sua garganta, enquanto ele fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio, sentindo o interior apertado e quente de Tadashi. 

Movimentou-se devagar, ouvindo atentamente qualquer sinal de desconforto do menor. Não ouviu nenhum, apenas suspiros longos e a respiração pesada do mesmo. 

— Tadashi, você está bem? 

Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou a nuca de Tsukishima, trazendo-o para um beijo enquanto entrelaçava as pernas na cintura do maior. 

Com aquele incentivo, Kei começou a se mover mais fundo e um pouco forte, fazendo-os gemer entre o beijo. 

O beijo foi cortado por Yamaguchi, que jogou sua cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto, ainda segurando a nuca de Tsukishima. 

— Tadashi. Tadashi. – sussurrou, encostando suas testas suadas. Eles estavam conectados, e não tinha sensação melhor. 

— Tsukki. Tsukki. 

Tsukishima beijou a testa do menor, começando a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido. As mãos de Yamaguchi arranhavam suas costas com força, fazendo-o arfar e fechar os olhos. 

Uma de suas mãos saiu da cintura de Tadashi, indo até seu membro esquecido e começando a masturba-lo.

A voz de Yamaguchi estava alta e rouca. Seus olhos fechados e as bochechas vermelhas, com o suor escorrendo por sua testa. 

O quarto estava quente demais, e eles sentiam-se mais quentes ainda. Mas era bom. Um calor gostoso. 

— Tsukki, eu... – sussurrou, gemendo mais alto que as outras vezes, e Tsukishima soube que havia encontrado seu ponto sensível. 

— Juntos, Tadashi. – respondeu, voltando a beija-lo. Aumentou a força de seus movimentos na cintura e nas mãos, fazendo-os chegar ao ápice juntos, suspirando seus nomes. 

Ficaram quietos por um tempo, até Yamaguchi o abraçar apertado. 

Kei sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e abraçou o menor de volta, com a mesma intensidade. 

— O que houve, Tadashi? 

Soltaram-se do abraço e Yamaguchi segurou seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam marejados e vermelhos.

— Tsukki, você tem que prometer que nunca mais vai me deixar. Isso não faz bem pro meu coração. 

Kei sorriu, afagou o rosto do menor, retirando as lágrimas que desciam por aqueles olhos tão bonitos. 

Naquele momento, Kei soube que nunca mais queria ver Tadashi chorando. Não de tristeza, pelo menos. 

Seu coração se aqueceu, e ele percebeu que não se importava em ser um dependente de Yamaguchi Tadashi. Percebeu que sua vida nunca seria completa sem aquele garoto alegre, com o sorriso mais cativante e a risada solta. 

Kei não queria – e nem saberia – viver em um mundo onde Tadashi não estivesse do seu lado. 

— Nunca mais, Tadashi, nunca mais. Afinal, você é a melhor coisa que já foi minha.


End file.
